The Vampire Resurrected
by AkatsukiSinx666
Summary: Fuji... thank you for taking care of me these past 3 years..." In first year, Eiji was bitten by a vampire. Containing his instincts until now, he managed to get into deeper trouble by exposing the regulars to his truth. Danger brews... what will happen?
1. Secret

Title: The Vampire Resurrected

Pairings: may seem Fuji/Eiji but not exactly, they're just best friends

Rating: hm... K?? K+

Warning: Bloody scenes... not in this chap i dont think

Summary: 3 years ago, Kikumaru Eiji was bitten by a vampire under a cherry blossom tree... Fuji saw and became acquainted acting as a guardian and a friend... The present, Eiji can't control his vampire instincts anymore and its up to Fuji and the regulars to help him keep under control... however, there are vampire hunters planning to hunt him down.

AUish... pls dont read if you dont like vampires... and the supernatural

**_A/N _**This is my first fanfic... Hope you enjoy i dont mind criticsms but pls no flames " Kinda had the idea when i was reading twilight and vampire knight...

_**Disclaimer: **None _of the prince of tennis characters belong to me... they belong to Konomi Takeshi... though i wished i owned fuji and eiji

_Dedicated to Vonne Vonne _

* * *

**The Vampire Resurrected**

_Ah… the smell of blood… I haven't drank it in years…All I had to live on were the blood tablets Fuji gave me and the love for tennis…I yearn for the blood of humans…_

"Kikumaru-kun, please start reading page 66."

Fuji was observing Eiji twitch and clench his fists as he stood up and began reading… It seemed like Eiji could control it no longer. The thirst of blood he had controlled since he was bitten by a vampire 3 years ago.

During Fuji's first year, he never took notice of Eiji because they were complete opposites. Eiji, always having the most joyous face on, the one who makes jokes and the one with the most honest feelings but Fuji was the one with a smile forced on his face, the one who enjoys people suffer and the only who could open up to no one. It had always been like that until the day when the most beautiful vampire came to Seishun Gakuen, saw Kikumaru and became so indulged in watching him therefore luring Eiji to isolation just so she could suck his blood; engulf him in an everlasting curse and make a bond between them. Fuji witnessed her sucking Eiji's blood under the cherry blossom tree with petals flying onto the ground and then soaking up in blood.

'Eiji, hang in there a little longer.'

_Ring... Ring... Ring…_

Everyone stood up and started to pack their bags as the end of school bell rang. Eiji was still standing until everyone left the classroom except Fuji and himself. Collapsing onto his chair next to Fuji's, he stared and paused at him with bloodshot slit-like eyes and fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Help me Fuji…"

Quickly, Fuji retrieved the white tablets from his bag dissolved in water and forced Eiji to drink it. Drinking the bloody water in one gulp, Eiji's slit-like eyes gradually turned back to his normal brown ones and the vampire fangs slowly disappeared from view.

"I'm so sorry, Fuji, for you to be able to put up with me for 3 years"

"As long as I can keep you under control, it'll be fine"

"Except you don't have to do it any longer, my thirst for blood will soon become out of control and I'll become a real vampire"

"Saa… Let's not linger on this matter anymore… Tezuka will punish us if we're late for practice…"

"I forgot nya… come on!! Let's go… I don't wanna run laps!! NYAA!!"

_Hmm…I wonder whether Oishi knows about Eiji and the vampire 3 years ago… I should tell him about it and warn Oishi to keep a close eye on him when I'm not there._

Fuji knew this day would come. But he never would've thought it would be today. He knew something was wrong as soon as Eiji came to school in a pale sick face. The happy cheerful Eiji seemed to be replaced by a sick miserable-looking one. There were no hugs given or any smile of cheerfulness, only the blank, empty and trance-like stare. The fact that when a girl fell over and grazed her knee, Eiji looked at the blood and licked his lips confirmed his suspicions.

"AAHH!!" An Eiji and Fuji were running aimlessly towards the tennis courts so they weren't going to be late for tennis practice. The all the other regulars were already there and were standing in a row in front of Ryuuzaki-sensei, Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-fukubuchou.

"I need you to work harder as we aim for the Nationals. Our next match is next week on Thursday though its not an official match; everyone will need to have harsher training sessions which Inui has prepared for us... Oh, Eiji and Fuji, 50 laps around the court for being late."

With this the normal routine was in place; all the 1st years picking up balls, 2nd years playing on the B court, regulars using the new training menu and Eiji and Fuji running aimlessly around the court.

"_Please keep this a secret. I don't want anyone else to know a vampire bit me; you already know what will happen."_

"_Don't worry, you can count on me… also, I found these in the medical cupboard."_

"_EHH!!... Blood tablets… what for?"_

"_I'm not sure whether you know, but I read once in a book that when vampires don't drink blood, they will reach into a state of mentality and forever lose control in sight of blood so if you eat blood tablets, it acts as a substitute for real blood."_

"_Thanks Fuji… I don't want to drink blood yet… so I'm going to promise you I will keep control as long as I can."_

"_But to warn you, the blood tablets only act as a substitute, so one day, you will have to drink human blood. It's only a matter of time."_

Fuji sighed as he watched Eiji, now back to normal, hitting the ball acrobatically as if nothing happened. On the opposing side was Oishi, always running for the wildly hit balls until finally exhausted sat on the ground. Eiji was now telling Oishi to stand up and instructing him to serve. Just as Eiji returned the serve, Oishi ran for the ball, tripped over from exhaustion and scraped his knee and elbow resulting in small drops of blood. As Kikumaru's eyes caught sight of the bloody elbow, his pupils turned red and the fangs that disappeared started to reappear again.

"Blood…"

Stricken with fear, Oishi now saw his double's partner advancing towards him but just as he was about to back away and run, he heard Eiji's voice whisper…

"Stop it… Stop losing control"

The last thing Eiji saw was Fuji calling out to him and all the other regulars staring at them before his mind was consumed by darkness…

v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v v--v

_He could see himself… 3 years ago on that cursed day… _

_The little boy screaming in pain as the vampire slowly sucked his blood. The sharp fangs were forced in deeper as more blood erupted from the skinny neck. "Stop!" the boy cried but no she wouldn't… not until he tasted the curse… The pink petals scattered on the ground morphed into red… he was losing his blood fast… On the brink of death, the lady vampire stood up murmured something in the pale boy's ear then vanished into thin air. "Tosaka Sakura" and passing out in an endless dream._

"Eiji… lack of sleep… needs to rest."

"Do know… Oishi? Understand?"

The blurred images soon came into view and became more focused. Eiji saw Oishi and Fuji sitting on wooden chairs and seeming to have a worried look on their faces. His head was throbbing and he really wanted to drink something badly.

"I assume you're thirsty" Fuji seemed to know everything about him… Eiji reluctantly nodded.

Going to his bag, he took out the box of tablets, mixed it with water and watched it turn red before handing the bottle to Eiji. Eiji drank it devouring the "blood" water carefully and gave the bottle back to Fuji before noticing Oishi looking in disbelief.

"Fuji, did he just see all that…"

"Don't worry; I explained it to him after you became unconscious from the thirst of blood"

"You… WHAT!! NYA!! Why did you do that?!"

"Eiji, why didn't you tell me… you know I am one of your most trusted friends… why didn't you tell me you were bitten by a vampire…?"

Silence lingered for a minute…

The shadow standing behind the door slowly crept away with the intention of telling the others about this… abnormal conversation.

* * *

**_A/N:_** So did you like the first chapter?? Hope you did pls review as i want to improve this story... P.S. this story is not Beta'd


	2. Theory

**_A/N:_** yo, im back from the dead hope you enjoy this chappie pls... **CHECK OUT MAI POLL...** very important

**_Summary: _**in the last chapter, Eiji's past is revealed and who he really is... Oishi knows because Fuji told him bu Eiji didn't like him telling... One person knows and intends to tell the others about... whose the others??

_**Disclaimer: **None _of the prince of tennis characters belong to me... i wished i owned ALL of em... especially Eiji, Fuji, Shiraishi nnd Yukimura

_Dedicated to Vonne Vonne (kintarou) my inspirer and no1 biggest fan_

_The shadow standing behind the door slowly crept away with the intention of telling the others about this abnormal conversation… but no, he would wait and confirm it first…_

* * *

For the next day, Eiji didn't want to talk to Oishi nor Fuji and avoided them until tennis practice after school. Although Eiji and Oishi played doubles against Kaidoh and Momoshiro, they didn't work together and didn't play in co-ordination with each other, losing 6-3. This caused turmoil and disturbances during practice.

"What! I don't believe it, THE GOLDEN PAIR LOST!!"

"Maybe they're not in the mood…"

"Or something is wrong with Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai…"

No one could say further than these few lines. All club members were lost for words after all, this was impossible.

Just as practice was coming to an end, everyone gathered at the court entrance to be dismissed by Tezuka-buchou. Everyone headed towards the gate leaving Eiji standing on Court A while he slumped onto the ground onto the cold hard ground, pale-faced, hot and sweaty. 'Damn it… why did this have to happen now.' Fuji was lost in thought being the first one to react running towards the body located in the middle of the court. The other regulars looked and turned back and ran as well, though the reaction was not as fast. In less than a minute, nearly everyone was crowded around Eiji's body. Ryuuzaki-sensei slowly rested her hand on the sweaty and burning forehead of the peaceful yet suffering face. "He's coming down with a fever," she announced to them.

"Will senpai be alright?" Momo replied, overly concerned.

Everyone else murmured as the regulars carried Eiji to a vacant chair and put an ice-pack on his head.

"This was the second time Kikumaru-senpai fainted on the court during practice," Momo wondered aloud. "I wonder what's wrong but it seems that Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai know something about it."

Everyone glanced suspiciously at the worried and afraid faces of the fukubuchou and the tensai. (At the same time, Fuji's eyes flitted open glancing stone-like at something) But before any blackmail or sadist comments could be given, the hoarse voice of Ryuuzaki-sensei interrupted.

"Kikumaru requested to speak with Fuji." Fuji in response gave a cold smile that would send shiver down the others' spines. The members shifted in their positions as Fuji started towards the laid down figure about to follow him before the coach added "Privately." It was not possible to argue against the coach; she was the boss. They gave a groan and retreated back to where they originally stood.

Fuji would have chuckled gently to himself if not for the dangerous situation the transforming vampire stumbled upon.

"Eiji?"

"…Fuji…I…sorry…tablets?"

The tensai and friend held out the little white rectangular box to Eiji who sat just beneath a tree that shielded him from the accursed sun that all vampires fear.

"Nee… Eiji, you now know you can't sat in the bright sun too long, you went overtime with your game."

"Sorry, I forgot the rules," Eiji replied with a forced cheerful voice. He knew it was the limit to what cheerfulness he could bring in.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry… Soon enough, I'll have to drink the blood to keep myself alive. Tablets aren't gonna be enough. And when that happens, I'm scared I'll become a reckless monster." Kikumaru choked on his words, on the verge of pouring tears.

"I know… That's why I am telling you to resist to the end and if you can't resist anymore, you can drink my blood."

_That's right; Fujiko said those words 3 years ago. He said that if I ever needed to drink human blood he would be first to volunteer, first to offer it. It was his promise when he told me he was going to make sure I don't get out of control._

"Thanks… nya," Eiji wiped away the single tear and resumed his usual cheery act.

With that, he stood up recovered from the fever and ran back to where the others were. 'Eiji, I hope you don't keep on pretending that nothing is happening… but I will do anything to protect my team mates.' Fuji Syuusuke swore to himself as he walked back to the group. However, when Fuji did a head count, he only counted 8 members, including himself and Eiji at present and it appeared to be Inui missing. He was here when Fuji left to talk to Eiji. That could only mean one thing. Eiji's secret was going to be spilled.

"95 certain Kikumaru Eiji is a vampire. 75 he was bitten, 10 he drank something to become one and 15 he was one to begin with and begins to mature now." Slowly, Inui closed the book and readjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

_Back in the changerooms…_

"You're alright now, Eiji? Oishi asked in his worried tone of voice acting like a mother hen. All the regulars there were awaiting an answer. The situation already happened two times and that counts as coincidental, nothing that happens twice in a row isn't.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me… you have better things to worry about…" Eiji replied smiling weakly before he stood up and staggered nearly falling again.

The atmosphere's tension increased as seven pairs of eyes stared at the acrobat all battered and tired, and genius hiding some secret acting suspicious.

"Yes? Something wrong?" Fuji was aware of their staring so he replied in a challenging manner.

"There's something you, Oishi and Eiji aren't telling us." Kawamura spoke up in caringly but chose his words carefully; he didn't want to have an argument with them.

At the sound of their names, Eiji and Oishi flinched slightly but it was noticeable if one stared at them for more than enough.

"So unless you think none of us are trustworthy enough or are your friends, you better tell us and blurt out what's happening to you!" Momoshiro continued icily after Kawamura finished.

The last comment truly angered Eiji and it was the last straw.

"It's not as if WE don't want to tell you guys, it's just we CAN'T tell. It'll put everyone in danger and I want to protect my friends from my secret." Tears were streaming from his brown misty eyes that contained nothing but sadness. When he finished, Eiji stormed off, out of the change rooms followed by Oishi and Fuji with a wink.

"Wow," the voice penetrated the awkward silence. Everyone was stunned as this was the first time Eiji had ever snapped or told off his friends.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma made his usual catchphrase but it did not contain the usual sarcasm.

One person was unlike the others though, he was happy he confirmed part of his theory. Inui confirmed the other 5 of doubt with Kikumaru's little speech. Now, he had an intention of telling the regulars about his hypothesis he composed for the last two days. He didn't plan on telling the vampire and co. No, he didn't want them to ruin his fun.

"Vampires: supernatural beings that are believed to suck human blood to continue living and can only come out at night."

"Huh? Inui – senpai, what are u blabbing on about?"

"Pshuu"

"I have a theory…"

* * *

**_A/N: _**hope you enjoyed this chap... pls R&R... " hope its not too cliche  
thx for reading... Until nxt time... p.s. im goin on holz so there might not be nny updates until 2 weeks or more later... nnd im so sorry it took so long... o.o PLS FORGIVE ME!!  
**CHECK OUT MAI POLL...** very important


	3. Reaction

_**A/N**_: i'm SOOO sorry i haven't updated in like... more than half a year... so i uploaded an extra long chapter this time... 1,917 words...  
im like.... WOW... it took me a day and a half to type up all this... (slow typer and loves to change stuff her and there)  
hope you like this chapter ^^ BTW, I recommend you to read the first two chapters to refresh your memories about what has happened so far... i will include a summary but it's not as good as reading it again... Rene... if u read this you will probably know who I am... and Kin-chan... Captain has FINALLY updated ^^

Happy reading =)

* * *

_**Summary: **_Last chapter, it was revealed that Inui has suspicions that Eiji is a vampire. Eiji during tennis practice collapses due to long exposure to the sun and the regulars knew that Oishi, Fuji and Eiji were concealing a secret. Inui was about to begin telling his theory...

_**Disclaimer: **_i do not own Prince of Tennis in any way. However this plot is mine and all characters belong to Takeshi Konomi.

_dedicated to Kin-chan... aren't you happy i updated??_

* * *

_Vampires _- _folkloric revenants who subsist by drinking human blood. They paler than the average human and lack control if they don't drink human blood. They are nocturnal and long exposure to sunlight may result to lethargic reactions. Regeneration is rapid when wounded and if bitten by a pure-blood vampire, the victim will turn into a vampire. However, in 90% of these cases, the victim does not survive._

--

"Listen I have a theory."

Inui made his statement with his research, he explained all he knew about the supernatural beings of the night to the regulars who listened intently on Inui's lecture. He explained everything to every one of them including coming to the hypothesis that Kikumaru was a vampire.

"I see... so you are saying Eiji's a vampire? Right?" Kawamura wanted to question Inui about the other possibilities of Eiji not being a vampire but somehow he knew that Inui, the data man, would always have an explanation and would always be correct including the case of Eiji. He didn't really believe in the supernatural nor superstitions but this was different. Kikumaru had been acting 'funny' or 'weird' for the past two days and as a friend, Taka thought he would have a right to suspect what was wrong therefore he must take all explanations in view.

"Yes, it does make sense... On the first day, Kikumaru came to school looking pale and sick..." The stoic captain was worried although there wasn't a hint of expression on his face. The only thoughts he held were whether or not Kikumaru would be able to play tennis? Tennis was a sun exposing sport so would Eiji be able to deal with it? He might have to pull out of the tennis team... but that would mean the Golden Pair would be no more.

"Yea... and also, didn't Kikumaru-senpai see Oishi-senpai's blood, went out of control and collapsed? He fainted again on the second day because of the sun..." Momoshiro added with uncontained excitement and hints of worry. _How cool would it be if Eiji-senpai wasa vampire... maybe he could turn me into one ne?_

"Pshh... You're reacting too much powerhouse... how would you like it if you were a vampire but wanted to keep it a secret?" Kaidoh didn't like vampires, ghosts, curses or anything related to that field. He was frightened but would never admit it. But since it was his senpai that might be 'infected' he would put up with it for the time being.

"Oh yeah? Who said I wanted to be a vampire? I bet you're scared out of your wits except you would never admit it? Wuss!" Momo retorted to the comment made by the resident snake. An argument broke out between the two not long after Momoshiro retaliated.

"Mada Mada Dane... Inui – senpai, how is Kikumaru – senpai a vampire?" Ryoma lowered his cap a little to hide his expression.

"75% he was bitten, 15% he did it to protect someone and 10% he was one to begin with." Inui recited from the book before closing it with one hand.

"Just imagine how much pain Eiji's in right now... he can't go in the sun, he can't play tennis... the transformation is making suffer both mentally and physically." Taka really did feel sorry of Eiji regardless of Inui's theory.

"WAIT!" Momo suddenly piped up, "wouldn't that mean that Fuji-senpai is a vampire as well and Oishi-senpai would be an accomplice since they were acting all suspicious so I assume that they knew beforehand."

"It is highly unlikely because Fuji knew of this before and told Oishi... there is a chance that Fuji is a vampire but Oishi would not be one."

The remaining regulars who didn't talk looked at each other deep in thought thinking about their suffering friend even though there was a likelihood that Eiji would become a danger to them. The silence was broken with Tezuka telling them to act as they know nothing and leave it at that until something happens to Kikumaru again. If that was to happen, they would at tennis practice force Oishi, Fuji and Eiji to explain.

"Yes buchou," the regulars responded in unison.

--

"Achoo" sneezed Eiji who was about to walk through the school gates and head home.

Fuji glanced at him letting loose a held breath. Eiji's tired eyes, pale skin and lethargic look gave it all away. He knew it wasn't going to last much longer. But he needed to know how much longer it will last. "Did you take the tablets?"

"Yeah..."

"Coming down with a cold then?" Fuji replied with a lighter tone but his face betraying his seriousness.

"No, it's probably just the chilly air and sudden change in temperature..."

"Aa... Someone's talking about you, Eiji." Fuji resumed his normal facial expressions; a smile tugging his eyes gently.

The read head gave a slight nod and a weak smile. Somehow his friend was always right, so he would have to be careful of his behaviours tomorrow; he could become his downfall. He clenched the hand holding the white box of the "filthy" tablets. _I will take as many as I can to suppress my hunger and minimize Syuusuke's harm and worry. I WILL NOT become a burden._

--

School for Eiji now seemed harder to endure. He always needed the tablets once every hour from the once a day. Needless to say, Fuji was running out and he did not have an endless supply at home. Nevertheless, Fuji took care of him whenever and wherever; when he felt faint, Fuji would accompany him to the shade at lunch. However, Eiji knew that Fuji would not be there for him eternally, he knew that some day his best friend would be in danger because of him. Another day flew past and tennis practice was inevitable. He couldn't run away forever though this time Eiji was dreading it; the summer heat and the sunlight.

As Eiji and Fuji walked onto the courts, all the regulars who were practising stopped in unison to watch the pair proceed to Ryuuzaki-sensei. They could feel the atmosphere tense up as six pairs of eyes stared at them. Momoshiro with his excited expression; Inui and the I-know-your-secret look; Kaidoh with his calm yet suspicious look; Taka, the caring and worried look; Ryoma, he didn't even look because he lowered his cap and finally Tezuka, the still expressionless face that revealed no details. Kikumaru wanted to raise his fists and shout at them but resisted the urge, instead hiding behind Fuji.

"Ten laps around the court now!" The commanding voice interrupted the awkward silence and all of them broke their stares. Obediently, all regulars ran out of the court afraid that Tezuka-buchou would add another ten laps. _So much for acting as they know nothing._ Tezuka thought he should be running laps as well because he was just as curious as they were.

"I'm sorry sensei but I can't play for a long time... that is I can't exactly stay in the sun for too long..."

"Get better soon then Kikumaru, and tell Oishi about this. I believe he's not coming to practice today."

Without another word, Eiji and Fuji walked onto the nearest court and started practising, not noticing that the others had finally finished their laps and started approaching them cautiously. It was until Momo had pounced on Eiji when he was picking up a ball to serve.

"Ne, Are you okay senpai? Does it hurt? Are you thir-...?"

"—Powerhouse, you're talking too much," A low hiss intercepted Momoshiro's question before he had finished.

_Hey do you think the others know about it? Eiji asked Fuji with hesitance._

_They'll suspect but I'm quite sure they know nothing. Fuji had replied with an uncertain voice._

"I think you owe us an explanation for Eiji's behaviour Fuji... we believe you know something of it. According to my hypothesis, I believe it is along the lines of supernatural themes? Am I not correct?"

Fuji's eyes snapped open making sure to let everyone notice with an immediate intention to make others back away. He despised Inui's ability to put two and two together. He despised Inui's research but most of all he despised Inui for guessing correctly. "This is none of your business Inui, so stay away from Eiji." Eiji's secret was of utmost importance and it didn't matter whether Inui's friendship or alliance would be broken, he had to protect Eiji.

"Fuji, Please don't get angry, maybe _our_ friends ought to know what is going on." The voice rang into Fuji's mind breaking his concentration in repelling Inui. The hoarse voice directed itself to the others, "I'll explain after practice, but please don't argue or we might have to run laps."

Remembering their buchou's punishment before, they told the red head they would wait for the explanation of his sudden change in behaviours after practice. The regulars delayed the reason and resumed their own training not long after.

_I should tell them the truth... This wouldn't get better and it was best if his friends knew before the current situation would take a turn for the worse._

The light headedness had come to him again when everyone went to practice but something in the back of his mind told him to stay awake for the time being... to stay awake until he told them about his condition.

--

All the regulars assembled in the change room awaiting Eiji to tell them about the truth. This would mean everything would be revealed whether Inui's conclusion was just a theory or Eiji's explanation was a justification that Inui's hypothesis was correct. Outside discussing was Eiji and a worried Fuji; determined not to let Eiji feel forced into this.

"You don't have to tell them... you're not forced to do it..."

"But they are my friends and they deserve to know as well..."

"It's your choice... but I need you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always by your side..."

"Thanks a lot... Fuji..."

The change room door creaked as Kikumaru and Fuji staggered in and took a seat, keeping their eyes on the impatient regulars who wanted answers. As expected Inui was the first to respond...

"Kikumaru, am I right? Are you a supernatural being who feast on human blood...? Are you a vampire?" Inui wore his know-it-all face but a menacing interrogation voice.

Sighing, Eiji stood up and began his story from when he was a first year. He included details and even Fuji's role into the account. Soon, most of the regulars were on the edge of their seats and some even had their mouth open; namely Momo. "So it's true..." murmurs commenced as Eiji finished his brief history. Whispers of excitement, worry, scare and anxiety lingered in the atmosphere and only Fuji watched with is mouth shut, not a single word escaping.

_They are his friends... so why can't they just accept the fact that Eiji is a vampire? _Fuji clenched his fists until they turned pale white. He was angry just watching them whisper about Eiji.

Suddenly, a wild scream of agony resonated throughout the change room as Kikumaru plummeted onto the cold floor.

"Eiji!... EIJI!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: **once again... im sorry for update so late... i'll TRY and update more... many things have happened this year including a few personal problems... which may have contributed to me not able to update for so long... hope you guys will forgive me...: did you like it?? hope you did... please review this chap... i wanna see whether i improved or where i need to improve my fic...  
by the way, i'm hoping i can update at LEAST once a month... my new year's resolution... i think...

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING ^^**


End file.
